falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaping Shadow: Anthologies
Shaping Shadows: Anthologies is a group of stories that run parallel with the main Book Series, Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow. It is written by Mindrop. It focuses on various characters, scenarios and places that is not told in the main book, or explains them in detail. Other views of an incident may also be told. The stories vary in length and are not released on a pre-set schedule. ☀The Fallout: Equestria logo is used with permission from Lightning5trike. Story Categories CHARACTER BEGINNINGS: Story 1: Golden Dawn Story 2: Derecho HISTORY SAGAS Story 3: First And Last - Marble Fall's mission below. Story 4: The Red Dawn - Origin of the Cloudship, Red Dawn DAWN OF WAR SHORTS Story 4: 45th Squadron: The Mustangs - Dragon Killers (In Progress) PERSPECTIVE STORIES SHADOWBOLT FILES ZEBRA TALES TAGALONGS Aerial Combat Unit's History Airshow(Concept) Stories }} Characters Golden Dawn Golden Dawn grew up next to the textile mills in Twin Clouds. Her class blacklisted her and stopped associating with her after they found out she is a filly fooler. It affected her ability to get a job, as all that others knew is she was 'untrustworthy'. After being unable to get a substantial job, she turns to the Enclave Military for stability and to escape the social stigma she endures from her community. Golden Dawn signs on to be a Light Trooper and only a Light Trooper. After a failed run for class president, Golden Dawn believes she isn't capable of leading and wants to only be an NCO. Golden Dawn becomes good friends with Shinning Ire, Red Star, and Gilded Heart before she leaves. Her family is Bobbin (Mother), Batten Sword (Father), Dawning 'Raid' Radiance (Older-Brother), Summer Hue (Sister-In-Law), AND Ace (Nephew). Golden Dawn has a younger sibling. A Third. The right to not abort was granted, but none of the family ever saw the foal. They know it was a colt because it was stated to the doctors, but never to them. Derecho A tall, lean, light blue coated Pegasus with an orange mane that can be styles just right. A charmer, Derecho knows what he wants and gets it. He rides the edge of arrogance, but can always back up what he says or does. Derecho is proactive in his life choices, setting out doable goals to make it where he wants to. Derecho is Line Head in the New Cloudsdale sorting Recycling Facility. He sorts glass and is the head and controller of Line 3. Line Head is the first level of management. Derecho's younger sister is Sun Shower. They lost their parents in a chariot accident when they were little. Sun Shower was barely weened. They live with their Aunt and Uncle, who are also raising twins the same age as Sun Shower. Derecho got an after school job at the recycling plant as soon as he was old enough to help financially and graduated a year early, allowing him a full year working ahead of the others his age. It has allowed him the time to make his moves and become a Master Sorter and Line head. Derecho loves weather. He has no idea why, but believes that his parents named him Derecho for a reason. He has learned everything he could about weather, but got into it too late to join the special schools. Even then, he wanted to go to the same school as his little sister to protect her. Derecho is also fascinated with Cloudships, which he calls giant storm clouds that shoot lightning which pegasi pilot. Locations Golden Dawn Twin Clouds is the city that Golden Dawn is born in. It is known for it's textile mills and grain sorting. It is a medium sized city. Behind The Scenes Golden Dawn's Beginning * Twin Clouds is named for the Twin Cities - Minneapolis and Saint Paul, Minnesota. * I am not even going to attempt to hide the outright use of Sassy Saddle's name for the boutique. I was uninspired when I needed a boutique name and took the lazy way out. Derecho * Counselor Starlight was named for Starlight Glimmer. The Author was out of ideas for names and finding no inspiration. * Candy Crush is named for the game. The Author was uninspired at the time and needed something. * The Arkona is named for the SS Cap Arcona, and mixed with the Biblical vessel "Ark," which carried all of the animals in the Book of Genesis. Marble Falls * Quick Breeze and Firestorm were suggestions made by HavokPony, an avid reader of the Shaping Shadow Series. * The Squad 88, Lightning Heavyweights, was worked around the name Lightning, referring to the World War Two fighter plane, the P-38 Lighting. * Likewise: Squad 88, the Airacobras, were named for the P-39 Airacobras. Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow